


人赃俱获

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj





	人赃俱获

00

—太太什么时候更新下一章呀，写的真是太好了。

—冷cp还有太太这么可爱的人存在，我真的感觉到太幸福了。

—北北和居居真的好配，为什么都没有再合作，呜呜呜……

—开车开车！跪求居北在线开车！

看着屏幕上最后一位粉丝的留言，一向面子薄的朱一龙脸上挂满了红晕。

第一次写小说，算不上文笔有多好，只是因为喜欢那个人，才会动笔，在自己创造的虚拟的世界里续写与人相遇后的种种。

01

五年前朱一龙刚刚从学校毕业进入这个圈子，没资源没人脉，只能跑龙套接一点小角色，慢慢的累积经验。

没有戏接的时候朱一龙也会做编剧，写一点戏让自己不会那么空闲，虽然都是很小投资的小电影，对朱一龙来说也很满足。

如果不是因为他遇到了白宇，朱一龙在想，或许他依旧还是那个默默无闻的小演员，或许再过两年他就会从圈子里退出去，回老家开间小店，结婚生子。

02

三年前的朱一龙，已经有了一些资源，虽然资源不太好，但也靠接一些小电影，小角色在这个圈子混脸熟。

那天朱一龙像往常一样坐在路边吃盒饭，40度的高温天气穿着长衣长裤，加上因为角色需要，脸上身上都是泥巴和血浆，还有不断从帽檐渗出的汗水。

女朋友刚好看中了一款包，以家里的经济条件其实朱一龙是可以买得起的，只是因为不想花家里的钱，朱一龙才多接一些角色，攒钱准备给女朋友一个惊喜。

饭刚吃两口，朱一龙女朋友刚好打来电话，本想开口说晚上一起吃饭，没想到对方先提出分手，原因居然是他连一个包都买不起。言语之间满是数落他没出息没前途，最后甚至嘲讽他，一辈子也就只配做一个死跑龙套的。

朱一龙笑笑挂断了电话，谈不上心痛更谈不上难过，只是手中的食物再没了味道。

他是个omega，理论上来说他不适合在这个大染缸一样的圈子里，为了完成自己的梦想他贴了抑制贴，装作是beta与omega的女生交往，却从来没碰过她一下。

他知道这样很自私，也想找个机会同人说清楚，可没想到对方却先开了口。感情的事就是这样，经不起面包的考验，朱一龙明明给得起面包，却输给了同甘共苦。

正准备起身扔掉盒饭时，一个男生朝朱一龙跑了过去。清清爽爽的alpha气息，让一向对alpha疏远的朱一龙有种莫名的亲近感。见人犹豫了半天都没有说话，朱一龙忍不住的先开了口，“有事找我？”

“你的盒饭如果不吃了能不能给我，我的刚刚掉在地上，剧组没有多余的盒饭了。”

看着不远处摔落在地的饭菜，朱一龙并没有将手中并未动几口的盒饭递给人，而是跟相熟的工作人员又要了一盒给人，“拿去吃吧。”

“谢谢。”

男孩许是真是饿了，坐在路边就开始疯狂的搜刮着里面的饭菜，朱一龙见人吃的这么香，原本没什么胃口的他，有了些许的食欲。

“刚进剧组？”

坐在人的身边，朱一龙将自己盒饭中的肉食都拨给了男孩，自己则是小口小口的吃着里面的青菜。

“也有一阵子了，我今年刚毕业，就想来试试看。”

“有梦想是好的。”

当初他也是怀揣着梦想踏进了这个圈子，几年下来棱角被磨平，当初的梦想还存在多少，其实朱一龙自己也不知道。

“你刚刚为啥吃那么少啊？片场这么辛苦，他们都说不够吃，是不是心情不好？”男孩一边说着，一边继续扒饭，目光却一直落在朱一龙身上。

“天气太热了，没什么胃口。”朱一龙摇摇头，将自己的菜又拨了一部分给人。

“人是铁饭是钢，不吃东西身体可扛不住。天气再热心情再不好，也不能拿粮食来浪费，吃饱了，心情自然就好了！”嘴里扒着饭，目光却落在对方身上的男孩，能感觉出来朱一龙并不仅仅因为天气热才没有胃口。

“群众演员就定位了啊！”远处工作人员，拿着喇叭满场喊。

“我该上场了，谢谢你的盒饭，有机会我一定还你。”男孩将手里的饭菜都扒进口中，没嚼两口就咽了下去，蹭蹭嘴上的油，从裤兜里掏出一块巧克力放在朱一龙手心里，“这个给你，心情不好的时候吃些甜的就会好。”

当然这个有机会在朱一龙看来是不现实的，整个影视基地有多大他比谁都，清楚，龙套演员每天入流水的替换，只不过给了对方一盒饭，朱一龙并没有想要回报。

临走前，男孩朝着朱一龙露出一个大大的笑容，那笑容就像是夏天风一样，暖暖的拂过朱一龙的心。

那是他们第一次见面，一年后朱一龙才知道，那个男孩叫白宇，凭借一部戏获得最佳男配角奖，从此一炮而红。

03

第二次见面是在剧组，与其说见面，倒不如说是朱一龙单方面见到了白宇。

朱一龙也不知道自己为什么会对一个只见过一面的人这么上心，时不时的关注着人的消息，在收到白宇拍摄的新戏剧组在选演员的消息时，朱一龙就这么报名了面试。

本是抱着试一试的心态，没想到面试很成功，朱一龙拿到了男三号的角色。

朱一龙的戏份很少，进组的时候，白宇因为档期问题还没有从另一部戏上下来。当白宇进组的时候，朱一龙这个男三的戏份，却刚好杀青。

没有任何交集，没有任何对手戏，朱一龙就那么远远的在门口看到一闪而过的白宇，心里越发的苦涩起来。

他发现他对白宇，好像有了不一样的感情。

戏在宣传的时候朱一龙并没有参加，以他男三的身份，那种少的可怜的戏份，也没什么资格参加宣传。他只能偷偷关注白宇，随时追踪着人的动态。

这部戏在正式上档的时候，朱一龙很用心的在追，每一集都不曾落下，让他发现弹幕中居然有说他们两个很配的话语。

朱一龙也只当看看笑话，关闭了弹幕继续看下去。

后来朱一龙在站子上看到白宇与自己名字的视频，出于好奇点开，朱一龙才知道，原来两个从不曾同框的角色也可以被粉丝喜欢，被粉丝凑成一对。

发现这一点的朱一龙开始主动搜索有关白宇与自己的相关信息，那个时候他才知道，他们这对cp被粉丝叫做宇龙，虽然cp很冷，可视频、画图、小说，一样不落。

04

没有戏的闲暇时间，朱一龙喜欢旅游，记录一些灵感，用于编剧方面，有时也会随笔写一些事在小软件上，记录自己的心情。同时也会上LFT搜寻一些宇龙的文章，很多时候在看到那些虚构的情节时，总会面红耳赤心跳加速。

久而久之朱一龙开始用第一人称记录他与白宇的事，从未打tag，只因为头像选用自己的背影照，竟被cp粉误以为是rps小说大纲，一发不可收拾。

朱一龙没想过随笔写下的东西会被发现，某种情愫驱使下让朱一龙真真正正的开始写属于他人生的第一篇小说，或许他想给自己与白宇一个美好的结局，哪怕是虚幻的，他也知足。

老天爷或许从文字中感受到朱一龙内心的渴望，为两人制造机会。一部由小说改编的电视剧，就这么将两人再一次安排到一起。

因为投资小，剧组资金紧张，双男主的戏只能请得起一位大牌明星，另一位男主，也就只能落在价格较低，没什么名气却有演技的朱一龙身上。当然还有另一个原因便是为了方便拍摄与演员的安全，beta总要好过可能随时会发情的omega。

朱一龙并不在乎自己的片酬是否少的可怜，他只在乎，这一次可以堂堂正正与白宇对戏，以朋友的身份，站在白宇身旁的位置。

05

第一次见面是在剧组的开机仪式的前一天晚上，导演安排了一个饭局，希望演员之间相互认识一下。第二天开机时不要太过于尴尬。

白宇刚下了一个通告匆匆赶到包房时，菜还没有上齐。朱一龙在人进门后，目光就没有从人身上离开，主动站起身微微欠身，伸手与人打招呼，“你好，我是朱一龙，请多多指教。”

“你好，我是白宇，请多多指教。”

因为第二天有开机仪式大家都没有喝酒，相熟的演员之间凑近说笑打闹，唯独冷落了两位主角。

朱一龙不善于与人交际，一直安静的小口用餐，不时用余光撇着白宇，也不知该如何主动与人建立关系，反而是白宇更为主动，挪动椅子凑过去与朱一龙说话。

一顿饭下来两人对对方都有了初步的印象，第二天开机仪式后，两人开始更为主动的相互交流，并交换了联系方式。

或许是因为同样都是白羊座，戏真正开拍时，两人没需要多少磨合就进入状态，几场戏下来，两人更是同频合拍到出乎意料，关系也是由工作伙伴，飞跃到好兄弟。

对于白宇来说朱一龙是值得他尊敬的前辈，是无话不谈的好兄弟，对于朱一龙来说，白宇却是他心中那最遥不可及的太阳。

每天以兄弟的名义与人进行着肢体接触，以拍戏的名义做着那些他只敢幻想却永远不会实现的美梦，朱一龙觉得自己很卑鄙，甚至开始有些厌恶这样的自己。

06

前期因为两人并不是很熟络，导演将一些较为亲密的戏份都放在了比较靠后的位置。

剧本一本本的更换，两人在戏中的感情也逐渐发展到最为关键的地方。

朱一龙拿着新到手的剧本有些忐忑，这是他同白宇真正意义上的第一场亲密戏，脱到近乎赤裸的状态出现在镜头前，让朱一龙有一些紧张。

他怕在拍戏时流露出真感情，怕在现场对白宇有生理上的反应而发情，更怕这个秘密被当众戳穿。他想要掩盖住这些秘密，想要以最平常的心态去面对这场戏。

剧本上的内容并没有太夸张，可以说不及他以往看的那些同人文来的露骨，可他就是无法进入状态，独自一人在房间里酝酿了许久，始终找不到角色的感觉。

手机提示音响起，是特别关注的声音，白宇刚刚发布了微博，朱一龙控制不住自己的点开，看着那笑的一脸开心的人。

白宇总是这样脸上挂着笑容，活泼好动，那时候与人相遇也是因为那样的笑容才被感染，分手也没有那么难过。

朱一龙笑笑关闭微博打开LFT，将之前收藏的文章一一打开阅读，希望通过多阅读这些事物，让自己的大脑获得免疫，在对戏时不要产生不必要的反应。

07

叮咚——

小说的故事即将进入正题，门铃声却恰好响起，让朱一龙的视线由手机转向门口。

叮咚——叮咚——

又是两声门铃，朱一龙不得不放下手机，起身去开门查看来人。

门打开的时候映入眼帘的是白宇熟悉的笑脸，紧接着就是有些为难的表情，晃晃手中的剧本。

“龙哥，明天的戏我们提前彩排一下吧，我怕临场发挥失误。”

“也好…”白宇只穿了一件浴袍，头发还湿着就敲了房门。朱一龙见状犹豫再三还是应了人，侧身请人进屋。

该来的始终要来，逃避并不是一个好办法。

白宇不见外，一进门就很自然的躺在了床尾，单手撑着头看朱一龙，还开玩笑的撩了两下自己的浴袍，“官人，需要服务吗～”

“真应该把你这样子拍下来发到网上，让粉丝们看看你有多不正经。”朱一龙嘴上说着，实际动作却是从浴室取出一条干毛巾，丢在白宇脸上，挡住那开玩笑的表情。

“我这样子可只有你能看。”白宇贱兮兮的笑了两声，盘腿坐在床上开始擦着湿头发，丝毫没有注意到，现在的动作对于一个omega来说，是一种多么大的折磨。

白宇进门前朱一龙阅读的那篇小说，刚好讲到白宇湿着头发跑来跟他借吹风机，后面的事变得顺理成章。以至于白宇现在坐在他对面擦头发，惹得朱一龙脸上一阵阵泛红发热。

“龙哥你咋了？”感受到目光的白宇抬起头看向朱一龙，恰巧看到对方逃避的眼神，心里泛着嘀咕。

“没事，天气太热了，我去洗个澡。”朱一龙找了个借口慌慌张张进了浴室，水打在身上时朱一龙才发现，他并没有带换洗衣物。

身子已经打湿不可能再光着身子出去取，更不可能让白宇送进来，最终洗好澡的朱一龙只能像白宇那样穿着浴袍，有些不自在的从浴室又走了出来。

“诶嘿，龙哥，你别说你这刚洗完澡的造型，刚好适合我们可以对戏！”

白宇见朱一龙穿着浴袍走出来眼前一亮，悄无声息的将朱一龙手机推回原来的位置，心里早就开始计划阴谋，让朱一龙乖乖跳进陷阱。

剧本里写的就是白宇饰演的角色章远，去找离开他多年的爱人井然，两人争执之间章远怒火攻心，心一横扯了井然的腰带捆住人最后发生了关系。

虽然白宇也穿的是浴袍，但这并不耽误对戏。

朱一龙硬着头皮跟人对了一开始的两场吵架拉扯的戏码，直到他被白宇有些粗暴的按在床上，双手被迫捆绑在身后，白宇的手摸进他的浴袍开始揉弄他的臀肉，朱一龙才意识到不对，有些惊恐的开始反抗起来。

“白宇，你要干什么？！”

“要做龙哥你一直想做的事…”白宇吻了吻朱一龙因挣扎而露出的肩膀，“龙哥是喜欢我的吧？”白宇的手沿着臀部的肌肉线条，一点点向上抚摸起被浴袍掩盖的地方，语气却显得格外轻佻。

“我怎么可能…啊…不行…！”朱一龙对这样的白宇感到陌生，他曾经无数次幻想过与白宇发生关系，可从没真的希望，这种事情真实发生。

“可是龙哥你起反应了，而且我发现了这个…”白宇用犬齿咬住抑制贴边缘，经过水的浸泡，不需要太大的力气，抑制贴轻而易举被扯下。一瞬间室内的空气被柑橘味所影响，同时又将刚刚放回原位的手机点亮，立在人的眼前，“龙哥不喜欢我，怎么会看同我的色情小说，龙哥其实很想要吧？”

“白宇！你别…别再说了！”掩藏最深的秘密被发现，朱一龙懊悔不已。没有抑制贴的帮助，朱一龙显露出属于omega最原始的脆弱。

“龙哥不想我继续下去么？”舌尖舔弄着被掩盖的腺体，那原本伪装的善意，此时也被柑橘味激发为最原始的欲望，“可是你的身体明明在说很想要，龙哥你怎么可以说谎。”

“我不…我不是…我不喜欢…啊…”敏感的腺体被对方舔弄，处于弱势的朱一龙毫无反抗之力，omega生来就臣服于alpha，让一直靠着抑制剂与抑制贴渡过每一个发情期的朱一龙，在这样的挑逗下提前进入发情期。

“我还不知道原来龙哥那么喜欢我，偷偷的在房间里看这些，做舒服的事…”白宇嗅着空气中浓烈的柑橘味不由得发出感叹声，因为发情而加重的味道，甜腻中带着丝丝酒香，让白宇感到沉醉。

“我没有带眼镜看不清上面写的字呢，龙哥读给我听好不好？”白宇再次点亮已经暗掉的屏幕，舔弄的动作转变为啃咬，刺激着更多香味散发而出。

“不、不要…”朱一龙想要逃跑，膝盖磨蹭着被褥几次挪动身体，可都只能是徒劳无功。背上的白宇没有了往日的温柔，有的只是源于alpha的压迫感。

“龙哥不乖哦～”

明明是带着调情的话语，在朱一龙的耳中却更像是威胁。

对方只是简单的舔弄，身体就已经不争气的展现出最原始的反应，下身湿成一片的朱一龙，精神上不受控制的开始遵从白宇的要求，磕磕绊绊的读起那些羞耻的内容。

“男人、男人将手伸进他的睡袍里…”

“睡袍里？是这样吗？”白宇的手配合的伸进睡袍之中，预料之中的滑腻感觉，让他嘴角的笑容加深，手指朝着更湿润的地方探去。

“男人用手一把抓住…唔…一边揉弄他的胸口，一边舔他的脖…”从未被他人碰触过得地方此时正在被细长的手指搅弄，身体上贪婪的吮吸挽留，心里上却不愿意同人就这样发生关系。朱一龙在第二根手指探入时，强忍着手腕被捆绑的痛处，握住了还在继续玩弄他的手指，摇着头拒绝，“不行…白宇我们不可以这样…”

“龙哥，你知道吗，我喜欢你，却只敢用兄弟的身份站在你身边，现在你也喜欢我，我们为什么会不行？怎么会不行呢？听话，继续读下去…”

像是催眠一般的声音传入耳中，那句喜欢是朱一龙在梦中听过千万次的爱语。每次从梦中醒来，朱一龙总是抹去眼角的泪，现如今这句话真的由白宇亲口说出，朱一龙简直不敢相信，觉得自己身处在梦境难以逃离。

“白宇…你放过我…好不好…我不想…不想…”我不想你只是为了泄欲说欺骗我的话，不想就这样和你发生关系，不想你是可怜我，不想…

“龙哥，你还记得吗？三年前你把自己的饭菜分给一个新人吃，告诉他有梦想是好的，一年前在剧组的门口偷偷看着我，却不敢跟我说话。还有昨天，井然握着章远的手说我爱你，我能分的出，那是朱一龙在对白宇说，你是爱我的对么？”

朱一龙听着那些本以为白宇不会记得的事，却真实存在于他们的人生中，白宇记得三年前的初相遇，知道一年前他的望而却步，知道自己在用戏中的角色述说着真实的爱意，知道一切，白宇是喜欢他的，一切都不是梦，一切的一切都真实存在。

“白宇…抱抱我…”泪自眼角滑落，朱一龙分不清自己究竟是喜极而泣，还是笑自己傻到现在才发现白宇的心意。

此时的朱一龙不想再拒绝，只想做回最单纯的omega感受人温暖的怀抱，享受alpha所带给他的一切。

白宇听从朱一龙的话语环抱住人，释放出信息素给人更多的安慰，细碎的吻落在白皙的后颈与蝴蝶骨，留下星星点点的红痕，标记着这个即将属于自己的omega。

白宇记得三年前那个好心人给他的一盒饭，记得一年前进组时在人群中那个好看的身影，更记得在他们相识后，无意间听到朱一龙说的那句:天气太热了，没什么胃口。

那一刻的白宇是欣喜的，他找到了那个让他想了三年的人，虽然很荒唐，可白宇就是知道，自己在与朱一龙对视的一瞬间，被那双清澈的眼睛勾走了心勾走了魂。

即使身为alpha，在发现对方心意后，白宇依旧像是个长不大的孩子，又或者是失而复得，让他变得幼稚起来，他想要欺负怀中这个人，想要听到更多美妙的呻吟声。

“龙哥，小说还没有读完，不可以偷懒哦～”犬齿再次叼住腺体厮磨，手指绕到身前灵活的套弄起挺立的玉茎。

那带着三分戏弄七分诱惑的声音自耳边再次响起，朱一龙好似已经被迷惑，不由自主的塌腰，将自己送入到白宇的怀中，带着水雾的眼眸迷茫的看着眼前的文字，嘴巴不受控制的继续读着那些情色的文字。“男人揉弄着胸口的凸起，指甲…”

“原来龙哥是怪我没有照顾到这里吗？”白宇调笑的将手指缓缓上移，五指掌握住微微凸起的胸肉，不轻不重揉捏，不时用指甲剐蹭那颗红珠，直到它变得挺硬，才移动到另一边继续拨弄。“龙哥这里好可爱，居然硬起来了，你说如果我含住它，会不会有奶水流出来…”

“怎么、怎么可能…”发情期的敏感加上那些情色的话语让朱一龙更为羞愧，额头抵在床褥之中求饶，“小白…已经够了…别再、别再…”

“书上可没有说这些，龙哥一点都不听话，要惩罚才行。”白宇像是将坏孩子的顽劣发挥到极致，放开被一直玩弄的胸口，剥开自己的浴袍，将早已挺硬不堪的东西，抵在穴口，借由分泌而出的液体，在股缝间滑动，迟迟不肯进入。

“小白…别这样…求你进来…”朱一龙哪里受得住这样的折磨，燥热中带着想要被填满的渴望，每一次那东西撑开穴口再退出，对朱一龙来说都像是在沙漠即将脱水而死的人，在水即将滴落到嘴边又被收回，只能等待一次次的获得希望，再一次次的被夺走希望。

“龙哥不按小说念，第一次我不会做呢。”白宇再次挺腰破开那已经湿润不堪的穴口，强忍着想要一插到底的快感，继续折磨着怀中已经濒临崩溃边缘的朱一龙。

“他受不住药物的影响，想小狗一样将屁股抬高祈求对方…男人耐不住诱惑，一把抓住他的屁股肉，一口气…”

所有的理智都在一瞬间被剥夺，朱一龙失声读出最为露骨的部分，身体也在遵从原始的欲望，像小说里那样高抬着屁股，去追寻着那不停造作折磨他的根源，同时释放更多的信息素，引诱着白宇快一些进入自己。

“一口气？”

“对准以后把自己已经挺硬起来的…东西…插进、插进…”话还没有说完，那让朱一龙渴望许久的东西便整根顶入，直直的插进湿软的甬道内，逼得朱一龙到达高潮，身前的玉茎就这么不争气的泄了出来，“啊…！”

“怎么回事？小说里明明没有高潮，可龙哥怎么射了一床单呢？”浓稠的液体打湿了床单，白宇松开捆绑住朱一龙双手的腰带，一边抽送一边将人翻过身，手指沾着那白浊，涂在被玩弄得泛红的乳珠上，看起来好不淫靡。

羞耻感将朱一龙淹没，同时快感也在侵袭着神经。“小白…不要再…哈…不要再说了…”朱一龙摇着头哭喊着不要，可被解放的双手，却不受控制的主动攀附上白宇的脖颈，献上自己的唇。

这是第一次不借由角色感情的亲吻，两唇相触便一发不可收拾，朱一龙贪婪的索取着白宇的信息素，那种清爽的味道，让他感到沉醉。

身体犹如在汪洋大海中的一片轻舟，随着对方的动作起起伏伏，在快要被巨浪击翻得那一刻获得救赎，朱一龙感受到的是前所未有的沉沦，以至于当白宇顶入生殖腔时，也只有快感与被征服。

这一次的白宇不再贪玩，真真正正作为一个alpha履行着他职责，咬破腺体注入信息素，在温暖的地方长大成结，标记着朱一龙，将永远成为他的所有…


End file.
